X-Over Battles: Geo vs Yang
by Blackace70
Summary: When Geo decided to hang out at a club his friend worked at. He didn't expect some beautiful yet crazy blonde to appear, and start trouble. When Yang arrived at the club in hopes of looking for someone, she didn't expect to deal with such a young, but cute-looking bouncer. Now a fight between the two will ensue. Who'll win? Who'll lose? And will Yang get her Sunrise? Find out here.


**Yo everybody, thanks for tuning in and reading my fight fic between Geo from Megaman Starforce and Yang from RWBY.**

 **Now the reason as to why I'm doing this. None in particular; other than wanting to see my two of my favorite characters go at it in a fight. I'm not the best when it comes to writing fighting, so go easy on me. Since I wrote this to the best of my abilities. This isn't to prove who's better or stronger in any way. It's just a simple fight, purely for entertainment.**

 **With that said; the setting for this fight will take place in a familiar scenario. You'll know which one at the start of the story. Like I've already stated, this is going to be a mere simple fight. As is, nobody is going to die in this story…maybe...hopefully. We can only see by the end of this fight.**

 **Now then, combatants; are you ready?!**

 **Geo: Yeah, Ready!**

 **Yang: As ready as I'll ever be *Holds a fist up to Geo* Good luck Geo.**

 **Geo: *Fistbumps with Yang* Right back at 'cha, Yang.**

 **By the way; Geo's megaman outfit has been modified for this fight. While still retaining his Starforce Ver. 3 arms and legs armor. His bodysuit has been replaced with an admiral blue shirt that had his shoulder pads and backpack on it, and light blue shorts with a white belt. His helmet visors was swapped for a red lens, white frames, pair of visualizer shades.**

 **Well if that's everything, let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, RWBY or any of it's characters and setting. All rights and properties all owned by Capcom, RoosterTeeth and their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Now sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

It was a calm yet lively day, down at Junior's club. Natural club goers and partiers, were enjoying themselves dancing or talking amongst their friends. Stationed at the bar, Geo could be seen talking with his pen-pal friend and residential bartender, Tifa.

"And that's how I was able to throw out three guys with minimal damage. Using nothing but a bottle." Tifa smiled, cleaning another scotch glass

Geo blinked in amazement "I'll admit, that's a creative way to utilize, if not waste an entire bottle of vodka."

Tifa, who was crouching under the stand, looked up at Geo "Who said it went to waste?"

 _ ***BANG***_

Both parties jumped up, and saw one of Junior's men get sent flying through a door. Following behind in a more calm manner was a blonde teenage girl with lilac colored eyes, dressed in a yellow shirt with a insignia of a burning heart, black shorts, and an orange scarf. She had a faded beige jacket, half skirt attached, and a pair of boots.

Geo was shocked at the sudden intruder "What the-?!"

The girl casually strolled through the club, as if she hadn't caused any commotion "Hello, no need to panic people. Just looking for someone."

She then saw Geo and Tifa at the bar, and smiled "I will take a Strawberry Sunrise though, no ice."

She winked at Geo "Thanks"

Said thirteen year old was stunned at how nonchalant the girl was acting. He looked to see Tifa, who was downright glaring at the teen. Geo paled, knowing full well exactly what was coming next.

"Tifa." Geo called out, breaking the woman out of her anger "Why don't you go do damage control, and check on the other patrons. I got this."

Tifa gaped "Geo, are you sure?!" It was clear that the bartender didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone to deal with this girl.

Geo looked back and gave a reassuring smile "No worries" he replied "Go, make sure everyone is okay."

Tifa nodded, with one last glare, she hopped over the bar counter and ran off to the other part of the club

"Now that that's taken care of." he muttered, Geo hopped off the stool he was sitting on and faced the busty blonde "Must admit, that was quite a flashy entrance you made. But I do hope you realized, you just started something here."

The brunette brought his hand out to the side "For both our sakes, why don't you turn around, and get out of here? Otherwise, this'll turn ugly for the both of us."

The blonde smirked "Sorry, no can do." She brought her fists up, and something interesting to Geo, happened. The two golden bracelets on the girl's wrist started to transform into a pair of gauntlets. With a faint click, the girl got into her trademark fighting stance.

Geo let out an exasperated sigh "Figured…"

He brought both arms to the side, and in a flash of bright green. His bare arms had his megaman armor on it. Geo gave the girl a serious look

"Know, that whatever happens from here on out; it's on you."

The teen had one retort "Does this mean no Sunrise?"

 _*Cue Kickass Fighting Music of your choice*_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Both fighters rushed up to each other, Yang took the initiative by throwing an overhead punch, to which Geo managed to dodge under it. The kid was shocked to hear a shotgun like noise emit from the missed punch.

' _What the…?'_

The 13 year old couldn't mull over it for long as Yang sent another punch towards the boy. Instead of dodging it this time around, Geo parried it and sent a punch of his own. Yang block and sent a kick to the boy's sides causing him to grunt, but the boy brushed it off and sent a sweep kick under Yang. Hoping to catch her off guard. Yang jumped over the sweep, and that's was the chance Geo needed. He quickly brought his fight up and plowed it into Yang's stomach, causing the blonde to double over.

Geo followed that up by sending a kick into the side of the girl's head, and snapped his leg back for another kick, before Yang could recover. He then grabbed Yang's arm and brought her close to him, catching her by the waist. He brought her over him and did a harsh suplex, making her connection with the ground rather painful. Geo did a backflip away from Yang, knowing full well she wouldn't have gone down that easily. He was shocked to see the girl get up easily and grin playfully at him.

"Seems you have some moves on you. And here I thought, you were just a cute guy."

Geo just stayed quiet, still trying to comprehend what was going on, as he watched the girl stretch her limbs. He knew that what he did just now, wasn't going to be enough to bring down his opponent. But he didn't think she would just get up and shrug it off like it was nothing.

Yang smirked, seeing the dumbfounded look on her opponent's face. Taking a step forward, she cocked her fist back and with a quick punch; fired a round from her gauntlets. Geo's eyes widened; he moved his head to the side, narrowly missing the explosive bullet aimed for him. Seeing the damage it did upon impacting with the wall. Geo's curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Okay seriously. What are those?!" He demanded, gesturing to Yang's gauntlets

"Oh these?" She replied, giving a kiss to each gauntlet "These are my pride and joy."

She pulled her fist back, cocking her weapon in the process "Ember Celica" She announced proudly "My shotgun gauntlets."

Geo balked "Shotgun… Gauntlets?" He repeated slowly; welp, it's official. He's definitely seen everything

Yang nodded "Yep, like so" She threw another punch at Geo, causing another round to be fired off.

Geo dodged the second bullet, just before jumping out of the way of a third. Soon after; Yang was sending a hail of bullet at the young adolescent. All the while, smiling carefree

"So, are you having a good time?" She asked throughout her onslaught of punches "Cause I sure am."

Geo landed on top of the bar counter "Well, I'm glad one of us is!" He stated sarcastically before ducking another bullet whizzing over his head "Why are you even doing this?!"

He jumped from the counter, at Yang and threw an overhead sweep kick at the teenage girl. Yang smirked, ducking under the attack. She backed up from Geo and cocked her gauntlets again.

"Like I said; I was just looking for someone who's at this club."

She engaged Geo in hand to hand combat once again. Both fighters clashed their arms against one another, trying to overpower the other. Geo took this opportunity to ask

"So, you couldn't just walk into this establishment like a civil person because…?"

Yang leaned in suggestively, causing the brunette to blush deeply "That's not how I like to roll."

Breaking away from Geo, Yang brought a punch into the boy's gut. Making him hunch over and wheeze in pain. Yang then threw a right hook at Geo, followed by another body blow, and ending with an uppercut. She then grabbed Geo's arm, like how he did with her, and then spun him around. Throwing him into the air, she brought her fist back as far as she could. Then threw her punch as hard as she could into Geo's chest. Geo was sent flying, and crashed into the liquor shelves behind the bar counter. The impact shattered every bottle and glass stacked there.

Dropping to the ground; Geo clutched his gut. He brought his other hand over his mouth and cough violently. If it wasn't enough that Geo was fighting someone who literally had shotguns on her fist. Each punch she threw, was like the equivalent of him getting hit by a tank. He moved his hand from his mouth, seeing that there was blood splattered all over it.

"Nice…" He muttered dryly, shaking his hand of the bloody mess

He glanced over and noticed a familiar pack sitting on the counter shelves. For the first time during this fight, Geo let out a toothy grin.

Yang stared at bar counter in confusion, wondering what had happened to her opponent "Hello?" She called "Anyone there?"

Hearing no response, she made a small huff through her nose "Huh, guess that's it then."

Just as she was about to turn and leave, she heard the sounds of grunting and a huge creaking noise. She looked back to see Geo lifting the bar counter over his head, the armor on his left arm glowing brightly.

"Sate, Nee-chan; playtime is over!"

He hurled the counter with all his strength towards the blonde girl. Yang responded quickly by shooting down the large wooden table. Unfortunately, by the time she cleared out the wooden furniture, she was in the line of target for Geo's Megabuster that he had been charging up. With a yell, he fired his blast at the girl, hitting her directly in the chest. Crashing against the wall, the busty brawler was stunned at the current situation

"You have weapons too?!" She asked surprised

Geo smiled "Yup" he rested his hand on his buster "But you haven't seen anything yet."

He fired a few more shots at Yang, causing the girl to move out the way. She bobbed and weaved through each blast until she was up close to Geo. Once within range, she threw a punch at Geo; who blocked it with his arm cannon. The boy shot his leg up for another kick Yang's ribcage. But the blonde was ready and caught the leg before it could hit her. Geo smirked at the seemingly predicted interception, and used his snared leg as leverage. He launched himself up with his free foot, and sent another kick point blank into Yang's chest, causing the girl to stumble back, letting go of his leg in the process. Once freed, Geo quickly called out.

"Battlecard: Freeze Knuckle!"

His right hand transformed into a light blue, metallic fist. He slammed the fist into the ground, causing the whole floor to be encased in ice. Yang, recovering from the kick, was about to rocket herself forward at Geo using Ember Celica. Only to find her leg was trapped in a case of ice.

"Wha-?! Where did this ice…?"

"Surprised?!"

Yang looked to see Geo grinning at her. She watched as he spun around and sent a haymaker uppercut towards the brawler, a wave of ice following right behind. Feeling herself get entrapped even more, she struggled to free herself from the ice. While Geo was prepping up, another battle card weapon.

"Buki Hammer!"

A large iron mallet appeared in the young boy's hands. Twirling the weapon around as if it was a lightweight baton. He crashed he the hammer into Yang, sending the blonde, and shards of ice flying from out the bar and into the dance floor down below. Yang let out a pained groan, lifting herself up slowly. Geo floated down to the dance floor.

 _*Cue: I Burn from RWBY*_

"Had enough?" He questioned; not expecting an answer, he stood the hammer on the ground by it's head "Look, this doesn't have to escalate any further than it already has. Why don't you turn back now, I don't want anyone getting hurt in this."

Despite the irony in that statement, Yang giggled "Aw, you're so sweet." She really meant that, too "But actually…"

She emptied her weapon of its shells and threw two ammunition packs into the air. Catching them stylishly in her gauntlets, she cocked her weapons, readily "I'm not even close to being done yet."

That was a bit of a bluff actually. That last attack with the ice and hammer combo did a lot more damage to her than she thought it would. And it was starting to take it toll on her aura. If she wanted to get out of this, she was gonna have to finish this fight soon, and fast.

Hearing her answer, Geo let out a frustrated sigh. But, despite everything, he started to laugh "Me neither." He muttered to himself "Alright then; Time for Round 2!"

Both kids charged at each other; Geo, with the hammer still in hand. Brought it down on top of Yang's head, who narrowly avoided being crushed. Even though it looked massively heavy, Geo had no problem swinging it around like it was nothing. He brought his hammer around, twisting his body to give it more momentum. Yang smirked, instead of dodging or blocking it; she met the weapon head on, and punched it. Effectively destroying the thing on one hit, shocking Geo.

"What?!"

Taking advantage of his stunned state. Yang punched Geo in the face, sending him into the DJ speakers. Geo didn't let out a cry of pain, he just grunted as he stared at her in shock

' _Did she. . . get stronger? She didn't have that kind of power when she hit me the first time.'_

Whatever it was, it seemed hazardous to get close to her now. Geo activated another battle card, summoning several red and white missiles

"Radar Missiles!" Geo put on his visualizers, he aimed his mark cursor onto Yang "Lock on: FIRE!"

All the missiles shot out towards the blonde. Yang gritted her teeth as she shot down the missile with her gauntlets. Each missile that was destroyed caused an explosion in it's wake. Soon there was a cloud of smoke surrounding the area. Yang stared at the smokescreen warily, waiting for the something to pop out. Though, instead of something coming out of the smoke. Yang felt a presence right behind her, she turned and saw Geo appearing out of nowhere. Before she could react, Geo punched Yang in the stomach, followed by a knee to the face. He then teleported behind the blonde; back to back, and elbowed her on her sides before kicking her in the back of the head. He teleported once again, this time grabbing her arm. He threw her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground before throwing her into the air. He jumped and summoned his 'Fire Bazooka' battle card next. He aimed and fired the weapon, blasting Yang back into the ground, causing a crater around her.

Yang sat up groggily "Whoa, what a trip."

She shook her head, and noticed Geo coming down on her from above, a green energy sword in place of his left hand. The brawler gasped before moving out the way at the literal last second. Geo slammed into the ground, seeing that his opponent moved out the way. He looked at Yang, while the blonde rubbed her neck

"Sheesh, talk about a close shave." She muttered lowly, then spoke up "You're going all out in this fight now, huh?"

Geo smiled "Yeah, I guess I am." he replied "Though it's good to see you still have some fight in ya. Otherwise, I would've taken a lot more than that nick of hair just now."

Yang froze "What?" she asked alarmed

She looked in front of her and time slowed down as she watched a few strands of hair fall down to the floor. The moment it touched the ground, Yang saw red. The blonde let out a cry of rage as her hair and aura flared up.

Geo was alarmed at seeing the the girl's lilac eyes turn bright red "What the hell?!"

Yang rushed Geo, her fist pulled back for a punch. Geo immediately brought his hands up "Barrier!" he shouted, creating an energy dome around him

Yang's fist slammed against the shield and upon impact, the barrier started to crack. With a second punch, Yang shattered the barrier in an instant, much to the boy's horror. She wasn't done yet, as she continued her barrage of punches forcing Geo to defend and block them with his sword. Seeing an opening, Geo took that chance to swing his blade at Yang; only for her to catch it effortlessly. Without so much as a flinch, she snapped the sword in half with her hands and grabbed Geo by the scruff of his shirt. She then punch him in the stomach, followed by his face, then his sides, and the ending with several more body blows.

Stumbling back, Geo clutched his gut in pain. But before he even knew it, Yang was already behind him, putting him in a headlock. Geo struggled to break free from this older, he then realized with horror what type of headlock he was in

"B-Battle Card…" He struggled to say "Fox-"

 _ ***SNAP!***_

Geo's eyes widened before rolling into the back of his head. Yang stared at the young 13 year old neutrally, as his body fell limply to the ground. She let out a wavered sigh before walking away. Donning her shades, she smiled to herself

"Nailed it."

"You sure about that?"

Yang stopped on a dime and immediately turned around in shock. Instead of the seeing the limp corpse that was Geo's body. In it's place was a brown furred tanuki doll with a leaf on it's head.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, looking around for Geo "Where did he go?!"

During her frantic search, she didn't notice Geo appearing right behind her; his left hand transformed into a magenta blade that had spiral of light blue energy around it.

He smirked confidently "Right here…"

 _*Cue Megaman Starforce 3 Main Theme*_

Geo swung his sword at the slow reacting Yang. Yang blocked the blade at the last second, but realized something was wrong this time. As Geo pushed back with that slash, Yang looked at her weapons and saw that Ember Celica was destroyed. Huge slash ran across each of the gauntlets, and they ran deep. Any deeper and Yang's wrist could've been sliced off.

"My Gauntlets!" She cried "What did you do to them?!"

Geo smiled "Battle Card: Break Saber; A sword that strong enough to pierce through anything." he pointed his sword at her "You rely heavily on your gauntlets, let's see how you handle without them!"

Geo started slashing at Yang, who was forced to dodge and block what she could. She blocked an ax like slash above her head with both of her hands. She caught Geo's smirking and realized it was trick; it was too late as Geo hooked both arms with his sword and batted them out the way. Once out the way, Geo delivered a right hook to Yang's face, sending her stumbling.

The blonde recovered, and face Geo, but soon noticed something was up. Her vision started to become blurry, and her senses disoriented. She brought a hand to her face, dropping to her knees as her legs became weak.

"Now… what did you do to me?" She demanded, glaring weakly at Geo

Geo revealed his right hand to show a purple metallic fist "Poison Knuckle. One of my more deadlier battle cards. As the name implies, you've been infected by the contents the moment I touched you. It won't kill you; but you will be writhing in pain for a little while."

Yang let out a frustrated growl

"Well, I think it's time we wrapped this up." He cracked his knuckles, giving his opponent an apologetic look "Sorry…"

Geo summoned the last two battle cards he needed for this fight "Sync Hook, Stun Knuckle."

With both attacks in hand, Geo disappeared from his spot. Yang was confused at to where he went, but suddenly felt a jab occur point blank in the middle of her face. She quickly looked around to see where Geo was and felt another hit land on her, this time at her sides. Geo kept dealing more blows to the weakened brawler, who was feeling the effects of the Poison Knuckle, he ended it by shocking her with an electric-induced punch from his Stun Knuckle, then followed it up with an uppercut with his Sync Hook, sending her into the air.

Geo's hands transformed back, then he brought his megabuster out. As Yang came back down, Geo charged up his buster. He aimed the arm cannon at the girl's head as it came within range. Yang's eyes widened and Geo grinned

"Can anyone say 'Boom Baby'?"

 _ ***BAM!***_

 **K.O.**

Tifa picked up a piece of wood from the broken bar counter and huffed in exasperation. She heard footsteps coming from the dance floor, looking back over her shoulder. She saw that it was none other than Geo.

The thirteen year old smiled, upon seeing Tifa "Told you I had it."

Tifa just gave a lopsided smirk "Jeez, you think you could've trash the place even more during your little grudge match?"

Geo pouted "Not my fault, it couldn't be helped. Besides, you're in no position to talk, anyway. Considering how you fight, I say the club got off easy."

Tifa looked offended at that remark, but otherwise didn't say anything "Well anyways; at least you dealt with intruder."

"Yeah… about that."

Tifa looked at Geo in confusion, it was then she noticed the little 'addition' Geo had with him.

Resting on the boy's back, via piggyback, unconscious was Yang. The raven haired bartender looked at the sleeping blonde, then back to the brunette kid carrying her.

"What?! I wasn't just gonna leave her there."

"I didn't say anything." Tifa dismissed "So what are you going to do with her? Turn her in?"

Geo looked back at Yang "I'm gonna take her home and get her treated. After that, will be all up to her."

Tifa blinked "So, not only, are you helping this girl; who mind you, you got into a fist fight with. You're also going to take her home?"

"You make me sound creepy when you put it like that." Geo deadpanned, he sighed before turning away "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Wait, you're leaving me behind with this mess?!"

"I don't work here." He responded simply, looking at the stunned woman "So I don't really see a reason why I gotta do it. And even if I did, I would've still made you do it, you owe me. Remember the cheesecake incident-"

"Hey, hey, let's not bring that memory back up." A bright red Tifa shushed frantically

Geo looked smug "Well there you go." He waved goodbye "Later, Tifa."

"Tsk, yeah I'll see you later Geo." Tifa waved back "Tell your mom, I said hi."

Geo nodded and started for the exit "AH!" He shouted, straightening up in realization

Tifa jumped up alarmed "What, what is it?"

Geo quickly ran to the destroyed shelves where the drinks and glass used to be. He searched through the remain until he found, surprisingly in one piece, what he was looking for. The drink recipe on how to make a Strawberry Sunrise. Geo smiled satisfied but then flinched when he saw Tifa blink at him

"What? She said she wanted one."

 _ **End**_

 **Me: Aw man, what a fight!**

 **Geo: I can't believe I actually won.**

 **Yang: Nice goin G; I knew you had it in you.**

 **Geo: He he, thanks**

 **Me: You're awfully happy for someone who just lost a fight.**

 **Yang:** _ ***Shrugs***_ **Meh, it was a great fight; and like you said. It doesn't matter who won or lost, so long as we gave it our best… Though that Fox-Fu Battle Card of yours, truly was convenient for you, huh?**

 **Geo: Well, when you're trying not to have your NECK BROKEN. Convenience and trump cards plays a wonderful role. Though, I will say this, I learned a valuable lesson.**

 **Me: What's that?**

 **Geo: Never mess with a girl's hair. That's death waiting for you.**

 **Yang:** _ ***Hugs Geo***_ **Aww, you did learn something.**

 **Me: Well, today has been fulfilling. Geo won the match, Yang got a new friend and possible rival, I managed to get this done in almost a day. All in all; I say today was a good day.**

 **Tifa:** _ **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY PREMIUM HEARTS?!**_

 ***Me, Yang, and Geo flinched at the noise***

 **Me: Well… almost a good day.**


End file.
